Dark Heart
by Crying Wolf Kaia
Summary: Zacarias De La Cruz finally finds his lifemate. She is a hybrid creature with Multiple Personality Disorder. He is the other half of her soul, but will he be able to capture her heart? Tame her wild nature? Or will she be the one that got away?
1. Reunited

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the plot of the dark series nor would I want to. They are the wonderful creations of Christine Feehan. **

**A/N:** I know that the characters never give their animal sides a name. In my story MaryAnn named her wolf Selena just because she is talking to her, so I thought it would be weird to just call her wolf. I also thought ti more respectful to give her a name. I do not own MaryAnn's wolf, but since she has no name that I could find, I gave her name, but that does not mean that I claim ownership of her. I'm sorry if the characters seem OOC but I tried my hardest to keep them in character, but all stories love to take on their own life. I hope you enjoy it and do not be afraid to criticise my work. I checked for errors many times before I finally decided to put it up and even then I had to take it down for more errors**.** So honestly, if there is anything you have any problems with, just send me a message and I will try my best to answer your questions and respond to your comments.

Enjoy the story. =^.^=**  
**

* * *

My breathing is heavy and labored. My head feels very light, as if made of helium. Every movement makes me dizzy. I lean against one of the nearest tree trunks that I can find. I try to clear my head and gather my thoughts but the poison makes it impossible to do so. The sun burns my skin through the cover of the canopy above. Usually the sun would cause me no harm but due to the drugs in my system it makes the effects of the rays of the sun burn my skin like hot metal. It becomes harder to fight the darkness encroaching upon me as I try to gather my strength leaning against the tree. I fight to stay awake with every labored breath I take but it is of no use. Desperately, I try to find shelter close by. The sun is sinking and there is nothing that is protective enough should they find me. As a last resort, as I slip into the darkness, knowing I can not go to ground, I send out a mental call to my oldest, dearest friend.

_ MaryAnn, I need help. _

Not being able to struggle against the impending darkness anymore, I succumb to it's embrace and fall to the damp, muddy ground.

**~MaryAnn~**

I awake, startled. I heard a strange voice in my head. It sounded as if she were calling to me. The voice, soft and feminine, is just so familiar, but I can not place it. It sounds so familiar but it is almost as if the voice I remember is smaller, more childlike. The voice I heard was stronger, still feminine, but older. I pass it off as a familiar dream. Something from my childhood maybe, except we're both older, now adults. The though struck a chord in my mind. I can feel the wolf inside me pacing restlessly.

_ She needs help._

_ What's wrong? What are you talking about? _Who_ are you talking about?_

_ Your closest friend. She's injured and in trouble. She needs your help._

_ Destiny? _That can't be right. Destiny isn't even in South America. She is in the United States with her lifemate. He would never let anything happen to her. Besides, Destiny is more than capable of taking care of herself.

_ No. Not her._ She shakes her head. _MaryAnn, you have to remember._

I can't possibly remember someone I've never met before. Then again, she is a woman, so maybe she came by my place of business, seeking shelter. It didn't feel right though. She seemed reluctant to ask for help when she called out to me, as if she were used to taking care of herself. And she sounded as if she knew me my entire life, since I was a child. The thought jarred something in my mind but I still could not grasp it. It brought on another thought.

_ Where is Manolito? He is always a shadow in my mind, helping me when I need him. Where is he now in my time of confusion?_

_ He is still in the ground. The sun has not yet drifted below the horizon and it still hurts him. He will be awakening soon. You should go to her. Even now, she still protects you._

_ Manolito would never hurt me!_

_ Yes, but he would hurt her. It would cause you great pain. She is your oldest friend._

_ Manolito is my lifemate. He would never cause harm to anyone I love and care about, even If I can't seem to remember them._

_ That is true, but she is different than the others. She may never be accepted. You and I both know this to be true._

_ Why wouldn't she be accepted by them?_

_ She is a lifemate to one of the males, though he still does not know. He can not feel her presence. _

_ That is wonderful! Surely she would be accepted then._

_ She can never be converted to Carpathian. She would be exiled or worse killed. Most likely by her lifemate. In her weakened state, he might find her and kill her upon his rising._

_ What about Destiny? I was told that she was converted to Carpathian._

_ She was born to be a Carpathian. Though she was forced to drink a vampire's blood, she was never a vampire from the start. Destiny was always fated to be a Carpathian._

_ Selena, I don't understand these mind games._

_ Let me help._

Clips and flashes of my childhood come flooding back to me. The two of us as girls, playing and laughing happily together. Her family was killed brutally so my parents gladly took her in as one of their own. We were like sisters, we were so close. We never went anywhere without the other, except the bathroom of course.

_ I remember now. October…_

_ Yes. The girl you grew up with as a sister. She is a close, dear friend to you. You can not allow any harm to come to her. They will kill her if they find her._

_ Why would they after all she has done for me? Surely if I reason with them they will understand._

_ MaryAnn, you are forgetting the one key piece of information here. It doesn't matter what she did for you. Of course Manolito will be grateful that she saved his lifemate, but it doesn't change what she is._

_ Selena are you saying…_

_ October is a vampire. They will kill her._

_ No! They can't!_ Grief floods through me. October was-is my best friend. Now it all comes back to me. October, still a girl, protected me. She risked her life to save me. I can't let that happen to her. _I will protect her. Just as she protected me._

_ I know you will. Go to her. She needs you._ Selena recedes back into my mind. She rests peacefully but is still alert.

_ I need to hurry, before Manolito awakens._ I get out of bed, dressing carefully. I put care into my appearance, wanting to be comfortable and stylish, while still practical. When I am pleased with my appearance, I open the French doors to the pleasant evening. The sun is not far from the horizon. Dusk is soon approaching meaning that they will all rise soon. I have to find her before anyone else does. Sending a prayer into the night, I jump from the balcony and run in her direction.

_ MaryAnn is everything alright? I can sense your distress._

_ Yes, I'm fine._

_ Then where are you going?_

_ I just need to get out. I've been feeling cramped inside all day._

_ Why don't you wait for me then? I'll be rising soon._

Fear slams into me like a living entity. _No. I'll be fine. I promise I won't go too far._

_ MaryAnn. Tell me where you are going and what you are doing._ He pushes his will onto me. I cry out and almost falter in my mission but something interferes. His presence is completely gone from my mind. It leaves me feeling dead and empty inside. I shake that thought from my head. _I have a mission to do. I can't stop to think about silly things such as that. I know I will never be able to repay her for everything she has done for me, but it doesn't mean I can't try._

I quickly find her using the familiar mental path of the only person who I considered to be my only sister. The mental path between us is still strong. Her energy feels very faint, as if she is just barely alive. An alarm sounds off in my head and I quicken my pace to her. When I reach her, I am appalled by the sight. October is lying face down in the dirt. Her hair is a rat's nest; blood has already soaked in the ground and I can tell she has lost a great deal of blood. I can feel the blood literally drain from my face. _Ok MaryAnn, just calm down and think._

Gingerly, I roll her body so that her head is pillowed on my thighs. I pet her hair letting the tears silently fall down my face. A small growl alerts me to possible danger. My head bolts up, looking for any sign of danger. I see three different colored wolves standing before me. One is pure white, another dark gray with white coloring, and the last one dark blue, almost black at the muzzle, blending into a tinted blue-green white at the tail. They are some of the most beautiful creatures I have ever seen in my life. As I continue to stare at them, I realize that I have no need to fear them. They send me waves of concern for their fallen leader.

I search for a mental path to their minds, hoping to communicate with them.

_ Hello…_I say tentatively.

_ Hello. _A soft, welcoming female voice answers. I look at the white wolf. She nods her head at me. _Are you the one she called for?_

_ Yes. My name is MaryAnn._

_ She has lost a lot of blood. And she has also been poisoned. You will need to push the poison from her body and fast. It continues to destroy her internal organs._

I nod and stare at October. I'm not exactly sure what to do but I know I have to do something or else she will die. I can't bear to let that happen to her. I slowly let out a breath and set my mind to the task at hand.

_ Ok. First thing's first. I need to drive the poison out of her body._

_ Want some help? _A familiar voice asks me laughing. I almost cry hearing her light laughter in her time of need.

_ You shouldn't be talking to me this way. It'll take more energy than you can spare._

_ Don't worry about me MaryAnn. I've been in worse situations._

I pale further at the thought of her being in an even worse situation. My brain can't seem to wrap around the fact that anything could be worse than this. She is so close to death; yet she is laughing and joking with me about being in even worse situations. It makes me smile though, bringing me back to our childhood.

_ MaryAnn don't you think you could think of our fond memories a little later. The poison is quickly working it's way through my body and the Carpathians will be rising momentarily. I don't know about you but I don't really feel like dying just yet._

_ Same old October._

I set to work with her directing me the whole time. I watched as Manolito healed Luiz when he was so close to death. It took days to fully heal him, especially with the conversion taking place within his body. Her way though, was so fast and efficient that it didn't even seem as if I did anything at all. Her blood was already working on repairing her body even before I got there. The poison is fully cleaned from her system in a matter of minutes. I attempt to heal the lacerations to her internal organs but she kicks me out before she has a chance. It puzzles me at first until I heard the voice of my lifemate.

_ MaryAnn I am coming to you now._ He tells me. I can feel him as he emerges from the earth. The sun is completely beneath the horizon. I stare in horror at the direction my lifemate is coming from. I turn back to October to find that she is no longer there. Only one wolf remains, regarding me with a suspicious eye. Though, he too, is gone before my lifemate arrives. I only stare in the direction he runs, reveling in his beauty.

"What am I going to do with you?" Manolito asks me, staring at me with eyes burning desire for me. My body answers with the same burning fire. He pulls me up to my feet and just continues to stare at me with those liquid, black eyes. His hand brands my skin, where it is resting on my hip. He places his lips on mine and captures them in a hungry kiss.

"MaryAnn, you can never imagine the joy and life you have brought to me. I do not know how I will ever be able to let you out of my sight again."

"Don't go all macho on me trying to think that you need to protect me all the time. I am capable of taking care of myself at times."

"This coming from the girl who can't stand to see her fashionable boots get dirty from the mud of the jungle."

"I am not just a girly-girl! I like to go out in nature and hike and things like that." I say knowing it is a blatant lie.

"Ok then. Do you mind telling me what were doing here sitting in the dirt?"

I suddenly remember October and the horrible condition she is still in. Manolito tries to search my memory for a reason but I shut him out. He stares at me with eyes like black ice. He tries to use his hypnotic voice to compel me to tell him the truth. "MaryAnn. You will tell me what you were doing out here without my protection."

Manolito slams his will upon me. I clutch my head in pain at the force he is using. I don't want to endanger her or give her away but I'm not sure if I can hold him off. Ridding the poison from her body took a great deal of energy to remove it from her body in such a short amount of time. I know I can't hold him off for much longer. I bite on my bottom lip, trying to think of a way out.

_ It's ok MaryAnn. Let him see. I will protect the both of us._

_ It's just like you to take control of a situation. You were always the one to get us out of trouble._

_ I will get us out of this one too._

_ I don't want him to find out about you. They will kill you if they find you. I wouldn't be able to bare it. You saved me as a child. I only want to do the same for you now._

_ MaryAnn. It's ok. Let him in. _October says in a soft pleading voice. I can't deny her this wish. I open my mind fully with him letting the memories flow.

"You were out here because you felt the anguish of an injured animal?" Manolito asks raising an eyebrow.

I stare at him shocked and slightly confused, but I quickly recover from it. "Yes, it was a female. I couldn't stand to feel her pain and anguish, so I came out to help her."

He just laughs that annoying male laugh that makes me want to both smack him and kiss him. He takes one of my hands into his and brings it up to his face to kiss it. The fire in his eyes returns and the fire in my body starts up again anew. I ache to touch him and let him take control of me. Heat pools between my legs. A coil of fire winds tightly below my stomach. I let out a strangled cry.

"Manolito, you need to control yourself more." I say barely able to breathe.

"I do not think I can do that MaryAnn. You are far too tempting."

Soft, feminine laughter fills my head. I smile at him with tears glittering in my eyes.

"Do not cry." Manolito says kissing away my tears. "There is nothing to be sad about."

"I'm happy Manolito. I'm crying because I'm happy."

He kisses me softly, with much hunger and passion in his kiss. All the while, I still hear her laughter echoing in my head.


	2. Saving Camy

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Dark Series or any of the characters or the plot of the books. I do own the OC's AriAnya, Gryphon, and others later to be introduced.

I hope you enjoy the chapter. Sorry I don't have any of the Dark Series characters in this chapter. I thought the OC's should have a chance to show their character a little bit, though I don't think I did a very good job with that in this chapter. It **is** important though. It will come into play later. So please enjoy the chapter. Read and review please! Constructive criticism welcomed. Flames not allowed.

* * *

**~AriAnya~**

The scene before me brings tears to my eyes. I try to control myself before anyone sees. I look around me but it seems that no one is watching. They are all staring in horror at the scene. A tiger at the San Francisco Zoo has been attacked by another tiger that it was in conflict with. The poor animal lay injured, bleeding and in pain. I can't help but feel for the poor thing as it lays in pain. The energy it emits screams at me, so that I feel the deep fang and claw wounds that has been inflicted on her. I am just going to call forth for an employee of the zoo when I feel her call to me. She needs immediate help. She is pregnant. The mother will survive but the claws of the other female that attacked her dug deep into her abdomen, injuring her cubs. If I don't help her, her cubs will surely die.

Without thinking, I jump over the fence that protects both the visitors and the animals. People are yelling and screaming at me, but I don't hear it. Distantly I hear someone scream for help. It doesn't register in my brain until someone grabs my arm. It's the person responsible for taking care of Camy. His name is Gryphon. I should know because I come here often enough to know all the employees by name and the animals personally.

"AriAnya?! What do you think you're doing?!" Gryphon asks me with much irritation in his voice. There is also a note of concern and worry hidden under the anger. It's heartwarming to know her cares. He's also one of the only few people who has cracked my walls.

"Shush! Keep it down! Are you trying to give me away?" I whisper violently.

"Sorry, but what are you doing here?"

"I'm going to help her."

"Don't you see how dangerous that is? Camy is a wild animal. She'll attack if you get close to her. You don't know how to deal with her. You're not properly trained. I know you love animals and work with them everyday but you're not a vet. You're a model. What are you going to be able to do? She'll just attack you and you'll get horribly injured."

"Gryphon." I say holding his attention. "Camy is pregnant."

"And you think I'll just let you go over there to help her?"

"She called out to me. If I don't help her soon, she'll lose her cubs. So either let me go or help me save both her and her cubs."

It doesn't take him long to decide. "I could get fired for this you know."

"Yes. I do. And I'm very grateful to you for it."

We both rush over to her. She is very calm. She recognizes us and knows we are there to help her. Camy looks at us with pleading eyes. I can't help the tears forming in my eyes. I look away for a second to compose myself, keeping one hand on her stomach. She stares at me with eyes that are full of trust. Her knowledge far extends that of most animals. Camy knows full well that she might lose her cubs, and it could destroy her but she's willing to try. Her courage fills my heart with pride. Today, most people do not give them enough credit. Animals know far more than most people think.

"It's going to be okay Camy. We're going to save your cubs."

She nods wisely at me, knowing that I will do everything in my power to help her. She lays down on her side, resting her head in my hand. I start chanting softly in my native, vampire tongue. It is a soft, beautiful, healing melody using the natural energy of the earth. It regulates the energy in her body to safely restore it to its natural rhythm. The blood flowing in her veins sounds normal. It is flowing into the bodies of her growing cubs flushing the bad blood out of their system. All of their heartbeats are regular, perfectly in sync with their mothers heartbeat.

I smile to myself and gently rub behind Camy's ears. She releases the breath from her nostrils and licks my hand gratefully. She raises her head just the slightest bit as if she wants to get up with us but I softly shake my head no and she rests her head back down. I sense out into the crowd and search their minds for anything, even the slightest bit of information that might give me away but find nothing. I let out a sigh of relief and turn to Gryphon. He gives me an approving nod, letting me go. So with silent steps, I leave as if I am an apparition, without leaving a trace of evidence that I was even there. Their memories will be the only thing that will be left, and even then, that will fade.

**~Gryphon~**

I watch as Ari leaves. She has a way of mesmerizing me with her presence. There is just something about her that is truly amazing. Even though she has been through so much shit, she still cares for other more than herself. I wish I could take all the pain and suffering she has been through. It just hurts me to see her so alone and afraid to be around people of any species. She has almost no trust in anyone. Which is surprising because she is a model. She can trust people on a professional level but not on a personal level. It just doesn't make any sense.


	3. Waiting

**Ok so here's a more in depth look at the OC's personalities. I just realised that I there should be more appearances of the actual characters in the book in my stories. Well not in this chapter but I _promise_ that they will be in the next chapter. It should be fun messing around with them. -grins- I hope you enjoy this chapter. I didn't expect it to turn out this way exactly, but they jsut love to take control. It's like I'm just the vessel for them to tell their story. =^.^=**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Dark Series or any of the characters in the book. They are the wonderful creations of Christine Feehan, which get increasingly better the more I read her books. **

**I do own the OC's. I do admit they can be a bit of a handful sometimes because they always change the course of the story, but it's their story to tell. **

**Please read and review. I love to hear any comments and constructive criticism that you all have to offer. If there are any questions I will do my best to answer them.**

* * *

**~AriAnya~**

Sitting with my eyes closed high up in the branches of a tree tucked far away from city life, I watch as my memories play again and again like a movie behind my eyelids. In the beginning, it used to terrify me how much I remembered, or that I remembered it at all, but now it just seems like another obstacle in my day. It doesn't bother me as much as it used to but still I just wish it would go away. Reliving the memories day after day while I still have to act normal at my job and evade the enemies chasing my tail really takes a lot out of me. More and more these days it feels like the darkness of my dreams is just going to swallow me up and never let me wake again. To tell the truth, it doesn't sound so bad anymore.

My head falls back against the trunk of the tree as I sigh, letting the frustrations and fears of the past few days slip away. Opening my eyes, I stare at the setting sun. Letting my senses flare out into the night, I know that it will be a restless night. Rogues and enemies galore, I'll have to go hunting this night to rid the world of these unnecessary evils. Lucky me.

I am ever tuned to all the sounds and vibrations of the forest and the night that it feels like it's a part of me, or maybe it's more like I am a part of Nature. The faintest crunch of leaves below on the forest floor and the familiar scent of a jungle cat tells me that Gryphon has tracked me down. Silently I laugh to myself. He is always trying to one up me but ever the forest maiden that I am, I always best him. Ever silently, I scale down the tree and sneak up behind him. I keep my breathing steady, even and slow enough so that he can't exact my location using it against me. Softly I whisper, "Looking for someone?"

Gryphon jumps ten feet in the air. When he comes back down to earth I am on the forest floor laughing at him. He flares his nostrils and jumps on top of me. I squeal and try to scramble away from him. He doesn't let me and we end up wrestling each other on the ground. We are laughing the entire time and eventually we stop rolling around, with me laying on top of him, using him as a pillow.

"You're very comfortable you know that?" I ask still laughing.

"Yes, I know. It's how I get all the girls. They all just love to cuddle with me."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, really. They can't wait to go out on our date because they all get to use me as a sexy, comfortable pillow that they can show around town and to their friends."

"Well then why haven't I met any of these so called 'dates.'"

"I don't want them to get jealous. If they know I'm living with a girl as desirable as you, they would all think I'm being unfaithful."

"Yea right! If that ever happened I'd have to first knock some sense into that girl and second beat you up because I conditioned you to be a lifelong partner to your mate, unlike the natural instincts of your species."

"Which is another reason why I never bring any of my dates home. I don't want them to be appalled by your abrasiveness. And besides, I can't let you ruin your image. It's all that is really important to a model."

"I guess." I say defeated.

I get up off of Gryph and roll around in the dirt. It's soft, silky, and cool.

"Of course. Let the dog roll around in the soil."

I stick my tongue out at him but he only laughs at me. He's used to my weird antics by now so it doesn't bother him. It just makes him laugh. The sound of his laugh comforts me further. It's really kind of strange, but I don't fight it. I can't exactly live a solitary existence, but I can get close.

"Ok Pup. Enough fun and games for now. What's on the agenda for tonight?"

I stop rolling and lay on my back in the soothing soil. I let the energies of the earth flow through me before I even bother answering his question. I turn to look at him so I can take in his expression. "Tonight," I say. "We are on the hunt."

Gryphon masks his excitement well as he only nods in agreement with my statement. The energy he radiates tells me so much more than he is willing to admit, like he is very excited and has been waiting for this for quite a while. It's understandable that he would feel that way. It's in his nature to hunt, just as it is in mine. We are natural born predators that need to take out our anger and frustrations in an act so primal and instinctive that we get lost in our animal ways. It's a good way to get away from 'human' life and also to help us stay sane. If we were unable to hunt, surely we would lose our minds.

I let the early evening breeze wash the scents of the night over me. The scent of many enemies fills my lungs. I exhale slowly, making sure that when we were on the hunt, we knew exactly which scents to follow and which to avoid. "There are enemies afoot this night. Are you ready brother?" I ask quietly.

I don't even need to look in his direction to know that he nodded. When it comes to my protection, he will always be ready. It's strange though, that I am the more fiercely protective one of us, when he claims to be the leader of the pack. I laugh softly at this and let the wind carry it away into the night. I hear Gryph move from his position on the ground. He saunters over to me, easily picking me up.

"C'mon Pup! Time to go."

"Let me down!" I yell at him, beating his back so that he will drop me, but he's so used to my beatings that he most likely does not feel it anymore. When he blatantly ignores my futile protests by laughing I just cross my arms. This is actually a normal thing for us when we go hunting. Gryph says it's to protect me, but we both know that I am more than capable of taking care of myself.

"Hold on tight Pup. We'll be there momentarily." With that said he runs with preternatural speed.

He finally lets me down when we are atop a dull city building. He drops me with a thud. "Thanks." I tell him with a slight edge to my voice, rubbing my bruised tail bone.

"No problem." He says grinning at me.

I just sigh and stare out at the thriving city below. My eyes scan for enemies among the crowd. I see none; so then I fill the night air into my lungs and filter out the scents of innocents. Gryph's eyes are on me I know because he is waiting for my answer. "They are definitely here."

Gryph sighs heavily. "So what now?"

"Now we wait."

Gryph follows my lead as I stalk the shadows in the alleyways, searching and waiting for our prey.


	4. Beginning the Hunt

Here is the fourth chapter. I thought I had already posted this chapter up but apparently I did not so the notes in the beginning of the next chapter may be a little confusing but they are are not all that important. I'm really tired and too lazy to change it so...blah. I hope you enjoy it and please leave comments telling what you think of it or ask any questions about anything that may be confusing. Um... that's about it I think. I'll get working on chapter 6 either later today or tomorrow. But right now I just really want to take a nap.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters of the Dark Series or the plot of any of those books.

* * *

**~Gryphon~**

I end up staring at Ari the whole time we are on our stakeout. She's so focused and in tune with her surroundings. She never lets anything bother her when she is on a mission. It's amazing how she never lets anything bother her, or at least she makes it seem like nothing bothers her. My thoughts drift back to an incident earlier in the day with Camy. Ari looked as if she was going to cry but she didn't. She held in all her pain, all the emotions she works so hard to hide. I feel a frown tugging at the corners of my mouth.

"What are you thinking about?" She whispers softly even though she most likely already knows the answer to the question.

I reach out and gently touch her face. She doesn't flinch or move or even open her eyes to acknowledge that I did anything out of the ordinary. I caress her face softly with my thumb. She sighs softly. "You never let me feel what you're feeling anymore. It's almost like, you're trying to block me out."

She opens her emerald green eyes slowly, trapping me with her beautiful steady gaze. The gold flecks in her eyes add stunning beauty. In the darkness, I can almost see them glow.

Ari places her hand on mine and gives me a comforting smile. "I would never block you out Gryph, you know that. I've just been having a hard time dealing with everything that has been going on. I did not want to worry you. That is all. You do not have to protect the both of us all the time. I am fully capable of looking after myself."

I smile back, taking my hand from under hers. The smile on her face is one that is rarely seen and quite a sight to see. It comes from deep down past her heart, into the very depths of her soul. It shines brighter than any light I have ever seen. I turn my face away from hers and gently pat her head. Heat is rushing to my face and I can feel a slight blush appear. She giggles softly seeing my reaction. Hearing her laughter makes my heart melt. There is not a person in this world that means more to me than Ari.

I am about to say something more when she silences me. That's when I feel it.

They are close by, and they're hunting for prey.

"It's time."

Hearing her voice calms me enough to cloak my presence from the predators. My muscles relax as I slink back further into the shadows, waiting for them to make the first move.

**~AriAnya~**

I can feel Gryph move further back into the shadows. His reaction to my unspoken orders fill me with pride. I did not have to tell him verbally or mentally what he needed to do. He's learned so much in the short amount of time that we have been together.

While he stays back in the shadows waiting for them to make the first move so that he can attack, I move closer to their chosen prey. If he should miss and anything goes wrong, I will need to take them away to safety and replace their memories. Granted, replacing their memories is a given, but it's not always something that I think about. So as I inch my way closer to their intended target, I am wary of every move that they make. Even though they now move in covens and think that they are helping each other out, it only serves to make our job easier. I can't help but let a wicked grin spread across my face.

I take a second to check on Gryphon, making sure he's still in place. It's needless though because he is where he is needed to be. Waiting. Watching.

Looking back at our adversaries, I mentally analyze each one, sending the information to Gryph. I can feel him nod in thanks while he is silently shifting into his jaguar form. With silent, stealthy paws he moves only a few steps before he crouches low, ready to pounce.

_Stay right where you are. I will send two of them your way, alright?_ It is a command.

_What about the other three? I do not like the idea of you taking them on all by yourself._

I laugh at him. _Do not worry brother. I can handle it. I have control over the earth and the air and I can also control the energy that they try to use against me. I will be fine._

_ Just be careful. I have a bad feeling about all this._

_ If anything goes wrong, I can take the humans away and replace their memories. You will have to finish the job here yourself or at least injure them enough so that they will have no choice but to go to ground._

_ Alright sister. Promise me that if anything goes wrong you will take the humans and leave this place._

_ I promise. Stop worrying so much._

I break the connection between us so that we can concentrate on what needs to be done. On an intimate mental path a send out a call to the two fledgling vampires. I speak to them in my native vampire tongue and chant an ancient spell. The two vampires come into view from their dark hiding places. Their sunken eyes are glossy and far away, telling me that the spell has worked. They are both in a deep trance walking to their doom and they do not even know it. I laugh evilly to myself. It's only times like these that I can let her have her fun.

The other three are clearly surprised by this and decide to outright attack their prey. The humans start screaming in terror but are quickly subdued when I take a firm grip of their minds and send them into a soothing trance. I quickly take the form of a jaguar and attack the closest one while plowing into a second one with my body. The third one seems a bit confused by these new developments and stays back a little assessing the situation. He's definitely not a fledgling.

_Watch for the one that is staying back. He is more experienced than the other two._

_ Noted. Thank you._

_ By the way, would you mind helping a bit over here? I know you're already done with the two you have._

_ How did you know?_ He asks teasingly.

I send him a picture of me rolling my eyes. _I can't feel their evil presence anymore. And besides, I don't feel quite as sick as before, though this toxic blood is doing a number on me._

I hear him growl form where he is positioned. He does not like the fact that I am injured. I can't help him with his overprotective streak so I concentrate on the foes at hand. The most experienced one speaks directly to me.

"You were waiting for us, but you can not defeat us."

I just raise my eyebrow at him. _Fools like them always say that. They do not know the limits of their ego._ Iris tells me. It makes sense; before the change, they are ego centric so why not after the change as well?

Seconds later, he bursts into flame. The one that I plowed into, who is going after the extremely docile couple, bursts into flame as well. Finally the one that I managed to injure erupts into flames. All three of them scream in agony. The sound does not bother me. The grating sound of their screams angers me a little, but nonetheless I am pleased to see them burn to ashes. Iris even chuckles a little. The only thing that even remotely bothers me is the acrid smell of their burning flesh. It makes my even more sensitized jaguar nose burn.

_Thank for the help bro._ I tell him, truly grateful. I can sense his puzzled thoughts._ Is something the matter?_

_I didn't help you. It was someone else._

Immediately, I scent the air for any signs of other creatures out there. The scent is faint but it is there. I growl menacingly. _How dare he take our prey away from us!_

_ What's the matter?_

_Act like a cat!_ _ACT LIKE A CAT!_

_ Why?_

_ Just do it! _It is a command.

It is then that he chooses to show himself. Gregori. The Dark One.

He stares at us. We stare back. The cold silver of his eyes questions us, but we give him no answers for his questions. I can feel him probe my mind searching for answers. All his searching is futile, for I have buried myself so deep into my facade, that I can only think and behave like a jaguar. From his puzzled expression, I know that Gryphon has done the same. There is something else in the cold silver eyes that I almost do not catch. Curiosity.

That is when I choose to take my leave. Issuing a warning growl once more, I turn tail and leave with Gryphon flanking me. Gregori's strength pours into me, trying to command me to stay. I easily block this attempt and with a flick of my tail, Gryphon recognizes it for what is is; he too puts up his almost impenetrable mind block.

Before Gregori has a chance to make another move, Gryphon and I take our leave, slinking into the shadows like apparitions. No scent or trace of us remains, betraying any sight that we were there.


	5. A Dangerous Game

Finally! The next chapter is out. I hope you all enjoy reading it. It's not my best work I don't think and Gregori's POV is a little messed up since I got writers block while working on his part. And a new OC is introduced, even if it is only her name, but you'll probably see more of her in the next chapter. Um... I don't know what to say really because my brain isn't working all that well right now. I'm really tired.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters of the Dark Series nor do I own the plots that are associated with any of those stories.

Oh yea! I just remembered one more thing. But I'll put it at the end to avoid confusion...

* * *

**~AriAnya~**

_That was fucking close! Damn him!_ I curse to myself and Gryph for a few minutes before I calm down. We travel fast and silent in the form of the jaguar. Resting for a short time far from the place where we ran into Gregori, the Dark One, I scent the air searching for any trace that he followed. I find none. Angry, I growl darkly in the direction we came from.

_Hey, little sister._ Gryph tells me with an playful evil smirk in his thoughts. _What do you say we play a game?_

_ With the Dark One? _I ask mischievously following the trail of his thoughts.

_Who else?_

I try to smile in my cat form but find myself unsuccessful. Instead, I give a little roar and bare my fangs. _This should be fun._

* * *

**~Gregori~**

I scan the surrounding area for the two creatures. They are nowhere to be found. I growl menacingly. The predator in me rages for release and demands to find the jaguars. They could be very dangerous with my lifemate left unprotected.

_Gregori? Is everything alright? Do you have need of me?_ Savannah. My lifemate. The other half of my soul. The very air I breathe. She brings light back into my barren existence and cages the predator in me seeking release.

_Everything is fine. Stay where you are safe._

_ I am coming to you._

_ Savannah. I will not tell you again. Stay where I know you are safe from harm._ Even as I speak the words to her on our intimate link, I know it is already to late. She is coming to my aid. A stream of rainbow colored vapor streaks toward me through the sky. Savannah takes her natural form as she nears. Her beauty never ceases to amaze me.

Savannah materializes beside me. Seeing her swollen belly reminds me what I have to lose and it makes me angry that she has disobeyed my orders. I frown at her but the love in her eyes and the warmth in her smile makes it all melt away. It is replaced by a burning fire that rages to consume me. I cup her beautiful face in one hand while the other tangles in her long, blue-black hair.

"Savannah, you can not keep doing this to me. You are pregnant with our third child. A boy. Surely you will get me killed." Right then and there, I kissed her with my burning hot passion and desire.

* * *

**~AriAnya~**

I mentally roll my eyes while in the form of a jaguar. _Can you say ew?_ I say to my brother.

_I know right. Love is just such an awful thing. _Gryph tells me back sarcastically also rolling his eyes. _Seriously, what have you got against lovers?_

_ Nothing. It just isn't my thing._

I mentally cut off from him not wanting to hear his response. He growls softly and nudges his head against mine to try and comfort me. Even though I have never told him what happened so long ago, he still understands somehow. I nudge him back and growl like a jaguar kitten, which Gryph takes as a good sign because he pounces on me biting my ear and rolling me on my back. I bit him back and club him in the face with my paw. He gets off me then, sitting on his haunches, waiting for my lead. I roll on my stomach, stretching lazily before stalking over to the couple unawares. Gryph and I circle them like two experienced predators. They still do not notice our presence, which seems odd for Gregori, because all the rumors have portrayed him as a dark, deadly, dangerous predator. I mentally sigh. _Time to take it up a notch._

I give up some control to my inner jaguar, Rima. She crouches low and growls at the two intruders. The two instantly change posture, Gregori taking a protective stance in front of his lifemate. His silver eyes go cold. Staring me down I see that all the rumors were true. He just needs to get into the right mood.

Gregori takes a look inside my mind. He looks freely around in Rima's mind, but the other places of my mind are safe and secure in the dark recesses and corners of my mind. He exits Rima's mind finding nothing of interest, but he still looks at us with curiosity and distrust. Slowly, Rima and I push forward with our nose to the air. Gryph hangs back a few steps but follows nonetheless. Gregori tried to force us to move back using his iron will. Needless to say that it doesn't work. He's about ready

to grab me by the back of the neck and toss me, or break my neck, when his lifemate stops him.

"Gregori! Don't you dare!" She scolds him.

He growls at her. "They are endangering your safety. You safety comes before all else."

She doesn't give up any ground. "They're not going to hurt me."

"You do not know that."

"_You_ may not know that, but _I_ do." To prove her point, she struts over to me and scratches behind my ear. It feels so good that I even start to purr. "See? I told you they were harmless."

When she stops I even do so much as to lick her hand. She smiles and rubs my head once more before walking over to her lifemate. She smiles at him lovingly reassuring him that the vampires were more of a danger to her than the cats standing before them now, meaning me and Gryph.

"You need to have more faith."

He stares at us and frowns. "I've never had an encounter where I could not read an animals mind unless they were protected by another powerful being, but they

seem to be free of any Master. They are anomalies."

"Maybe they are protected by someone who cares much for them but is not a Master, something more of a caretaker."

"It is possible. It's just nothing that I have ever seen before." Gregori reaches out his hand to pet my head. I take a few retreating steps, growling. "She does not like me."

"Can you blame her?" She says rolling her eyes. Savannah comes up to me once again speaking gentle words to me and scratching behind my ears. I rub up against her leg gently, not wanting to injure her or her baby. I sniff her belly, gently rubbing my cheek against it, trying to get close to the baby. This make Savannah laugh. "Yes, that's my baby boy."

_Take very good care of him._

A look of shock, fear, and surprise crosses Savannah's face. Gregori flames to life and steps in front of her again, ever the loyal and protective lifemate. He growls at me and shows his fangs. "I _knew_ there was something strange about these two cats."

A thick, dense fog rolls in as Gregori gathers energy for a fireball and directs it at me. The fog engulfs all of us making it impossible for anyone to see through it. Not even the best Carpathian would be able to find their way through a fog that Gryph and Sash conjured up. I can tell that he wants to pursue us, but is unwilling to leave his lifemate unprotected in such a disorienting fog. By the time the fog disperses, Gryph and I are long gone, leaving the two of them even more confused and frustrated than before.

All in all, it is a good night.

* * *

**A/N: **Sash is short for Sasha, so it is pronounced _Sawsh._

Read and review please. I love to read your comments and see what you think. Constructive criticism is welcome. Flames will be deleted.


	6. Mistakes

Hey everyone! Sorry I was gone so long. I had writer's block. . I hate when that happens. But here's the next chapter. It would have been done sooner, but when I got here I couldn't get on the internet and so I had to get teh tech people to fix it. I don't want to say anything bad about them, but they had my baby for three weeks and most of the time was because they didn't call me to get an appointment made. x_x

But yea, I'm back now! So please enjoy the story. Zacarias has finally made an appearance and some mysteries have been solved, while others have been introduced.

Expect the next story to be coming out soon. Hopefully this weekend. =D

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Christeen Feehan's characters or the plot. They are the sole possesion of their creator. **

On another note: AriAnya, Gryphon, their Father (he doesn't have a name yet .) and the newly introduced Sasha are all my characters as well as the wolves and the other guy that was introduced in this story that also has no name x_x I'm probably giving too much stuff away noa, so enjoy!

* * *

**~AriAnya~**

"Just give me a little more. Smile! That's it. Beautiful!"

I laugh as always when Father gets this way. He's my photographer. One of the best at that. Agents for other models are always trying to get him to do a shoot for them, but always he refuses. He can't stand to leave his "little" girl's side. Ever since Father found me that day, alone and abandoned by my real parents, he has been unwilling for me to leave his side.

"Father! Don't you have enough pictures?" I whine. "We already finished the photo shoot and most of the crew left already."

He snaps a photo of me pouting with my arms crossed over my chest. "That's such a cute picture! Actually, everyone did leave, except for Gryphon."

"Speak of the Devil and he shall appear." I quote smiling. "Father and I were just talking about you, dear brother."

"Dad!" Gryphon whines. "Didn't you take e_nough_ pictures already. I mean come on. It's already past midnight."

"Yeah! I'm _really _hungry. I could just bite some random person out on the street."

He is about ready to take another picture when he sighs and sets his camera down. "I guess you two are right. Besides, we don't need you biting another local." Father tells me ruffling my hair.

"Hey!" I yell at him trying to straighten up my hair. "It's not my fault. I can't help the fact that I have these cravings. I shouldn't even be out this late! Unless my needs have been satisfied."

Father gets this dark, fiery look to his eyes. He places a firm, yet gentle, hand on my shoulder. He turns me around so that I can face him and places his other hand on my other shoulder. He looks me straight in the eyes and says, "I do hope that you are talking about your craving for blood and not..."

"Heat?" I ask him innocently and smile at him. I roll my eyes. "Oh Father! There is no man that even remotely sparks my interest. I have no need, nor do I want, a mate."

He breathes a sigh of relief and caches me in a head lock and gives me a noogie. "Good thing, or else I'd have to teach that boy not to mess around with my little girl."

I giggle as he lets me go and hug his arm. "I'm not a little girl anymore. I've grown into a fine young woman."

"Well, you're always going to be my little girl." He tells me kissing my forehead.

"Yea, and you'll always be my adorable baby sis." Gryph tells me, putting his arm around my shoulder. "If any guy gives you trouble, you just call me and I'll knock him for ya, alright?"

"But what if I wanna do it myself?" I ask him grinning.

"That's my girl!" Father says hugging me tightly against his chest. "You show those men that no one is allowed to mess with our little beauty!"

I just giggle even more and hug him back tightly.

"I love you, Father."

"I love you, too, sweetie." He says gently, petting my head. "Now what do y ou say we get out of here and go get something to eat, huh? We'll even go to your favorite hibachi grille."

"Really?"

"Yea." He says chuckling. "So let's go!"

We are already out the door and into the chilly night when I remember that I left something inside my dressing room. I stop walking, staring in a daze, which startles Father. He gives me a concerned look and bends down, staring deeply into my eyes. Chanting softly, he breaks into my consciousness.

"Ari, is something wrong?"

"Huh?" I ask a little surprised, coming out of my daze. Then it registers that Father asked me a question. "Oh, no. I just remembered that I forgot something in my dressing room and I'm trying to figure out what it is because I don't want to go back there if it's not necessary."

Gryph places his hand on my head and messes up my hair. "Pup, you little rascal. You are always forgetting one thing or another. Just go back and get it before anyone notices. We don't need any crazed fans obtaining any more of your personal belongings."

He is serious about that last note. A lot of my stuff has been going missing recently. Of course my brother and Father believe it just to be crazed fans, but I think something more sinister is going on. I mean, yes, a lot of it was stolen when I was at photo shoots and other public events, but then again, some other personal belongings that were kept safely at home have been going missing as well. I might have just misplaced them, but that just doesn't feel right for some reason.

"Alright. I'll be right back, so don't go off and leave me here all by myself!" I yell back at them as I run off to retrieve my stuff.

I run past the screen all the way to the back. I end up going left when I should have gone right and end up in the storage room instead of my dressing room. Heaving a sigh and a roar, I close the door and run back in the opposite direction and finally open the door to my dressing room. I go through all the stuff in my vanity and desk. I look on the couch and under the cushions and I even get on my knees to look under the couch. No luck.

I am about ready to punch the wall when I see my Book of Shadows lying on the ground in the far corner. Puzzled, I straighten up and look around, sensing to see if anyone is here and could have possibly moved it. I _know_ that it was not there before when I first glanced around the room. Shrugging my shoulders, I walk over to it and bend down to pick it up when the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. I feel someone's presence behind me and they are about to grab me when I roar and lash out at them with my claws. My assailant gets a face full of claw.

My fangs lengthen and my muscles grow tight as they stretch over my skin in a transformation. I can feel Rima demanding to be released and I am about to let her go when I hear a familiar voice.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

His voice makes me want to tear something apart. The sound of his voice makes me want to release her even more, but I tell her to lay back. She does not want to, but she obeys. My skin relaxes, the tightness and the spots gone, my claws are sheathed although my fangs are still out and read to be used if necessary.

"Now that a good little kitty." He says in a soft, fake sweet voice. I can hear the menace and evil in his voice. There is nothing sweet about him. There is only bloodshed and destruction in his wake.

"What do you want?" I asked growling, my fangs fully bared.

"What I've always wanted." He stare pierces into my soul. "You."

I crouch low, in a position to defend, fight, or flee. I _**do not**_ like being cornered the way I am now. "I suggest your men get out of my way before I send them all to Hell."

He just laughs at me. "Same old October. Always ready to fight to the death."

I clench my fists tightly, holding my ground. I grit my teeth, trying not to let him get to me, but I know it is useless. "I don't go by that name anymore."

"Ah, yes, I know. October just seems a better fit." He gives me one of his devastatingly handsome, sexy smirks.

"Same old tricks. They don't work on me anymore."

"No?" He asks in mock disappointment. "Well the I guess it's a good thing that I wasn't planning to use them to seduce you. No, it was only meant as a distraction."

My pupils constrict to narrow slits. _I should have trusted my instincts more and ran when I had the chance, consequences be damned._

These are my last thoughts as I feel a slight pinch in my neck and my world fades to black.

Well, no. In all honesty, my last thoughts were, _Damn night night cocktail!_

**~Zacarias~**

I feel a sharp pinch in my neck that wakes me from my deep slumber. Confused, I emerge from the earth in a volcanic blast of soil. I separate myself from my body to look inside myself and check for any injuries or poison. I find none. Still confused, I ask my ask my brothers through our intimate mind connection.

_Has anyone been around my resting place that could have injected me with any type of poison? _I ask them even though I feel no poison coursing through my veins.

_Not that I have sensed. Your resting place has been undisturbed. _Riordan tells me. _Is something wrong brother?_

I can feel his worry for me. _Everything is fine. Thank you for your concern._

Even though I can not feel love for my brothers, I can feel their love as they send me their emotions. I only hope that it is enough to sustain me until I find my lifemate. The darkness grows stronger within me every rising.

_Do you fear that someone has poisoned you?_

_Yes. But I do not feel poison coursing through my veins._

I frown at this thought when a burst of colors assaults my vision.

_You stupid, fucking asshole! I'm the one that got poisoned! _

**~Sasha~**

Stuck again with the lyrics for my newest song I am in the middle of a tarot reading when I feel like I've run into a brick wall at light speed. My body feels lead heavy and numb.

The only thought that is running through my head is, _Mother!_

I stand up so fast that I knock over the chair that I am sitting in. Looting through the desk that I was working on, I almost knock over my tarot reading when I notices what it is telling me. I hold my hands over my mouth and close my eyes as I feel the tears reach my eyes.

I try not to let myself sink down to the floor, but fail miserably.

_There is no time to look for my phone. I have to tell them right away. But how?_

I rack my brain for answers, almost knocking my head against the table when I hear a scraping coming from the kitchen. Listening carefully, I get up, rushing to the kitchen.

_Please let it be him!_

As soon as I run through the open doorway, I yell in unexpected surprise and extreme relief.

"Sea!" I say, getting on my knees hugging him. "Oh thank the Great Goddess! I need you to deliver a message for me OK?"

He nods his understanding and approval.

"OK. This is what I need you to do." I whisper all the instructions into his soft, furry ears.

**~G**ryphon~

"She's been in there a long time. I'm getting worried." I tell me dad while we are waiting for Ari to come back.

"I'm sure she's fine. You know she is with her belongings. She's probably still looking for whatever it is she forgot." I can tell from his expression and demeanor that he doesn't completely believe this to be true. He's worried about her too.

"Maybe we should go in and check on her. See if she needs any help." I throw out the suggestion.

"No, she wants more independence. If we go in now she'll just yell at us, _again." _Dad says pouting.

This makes me laugh. _He's_ supposed to be the adult here and yet _he_ acts like the child.

My laughter dies when I see a trail of dark blue and sea blue mist floating over in our direction. This mist is very peculiar because there is only one being I know capable of making a mist that color. Sea.

He takes on his natural wolf form beside me. I can tell just by his presence that his message isn't anything good. In his mouth is a water pendant. I cringe at the sight of it. I can already see where this going. Sighing heavily, I take it from him and lay it in my palm. He releases the charm on it, making the ocean blue stone glow brightly and Sasha's message reads loud and clear.

"Gryphon, you _son of a mother fucking whore_! How could you lose my Mother?"

"Hey Sash, just calm down would ya? There's no need to get upset."

"There's not need to get upset? Are you out of your mind? You lost my Mother! She's been kidnapped! Now go find her!"

The message ends and the brightness fades. I sigh just scratching my head. Sea takes the pendant back in his mouth and turns back into mist, vanishing from sight. I sigh again, this time more heavily. It is not turning out to be a good night.

**~Sasha~**

Screaming like a banshee, I let out all my anger and rage. Letting my lycan take over, my body starts to shift. My hands become covered in fur as my nails grow longer and sharper. My face becomes more lupine and it stretches into a muzzle. My bones and muzzles stretch and contract until I am standing on four paws, my tail wagging happily. Scared ya, didn't I? The shift isn't as bad as it sounds. It's pretty painless once you get into the groove of shifting.

_I have to go find me Mother!_

Letting out a bark and a howl to the night and the moon, I set off on a full sprint, scenting the air for any trace of her. Once I lock onto her scent, I don't let it go.

_I've got you now! This time I'm not letting go!_

Looking up at the magnificent moon above me, I let out a beastly howl of victory.

_I won't give up until I find you Mother! I promise._

**~Zacarias~**

After centuries of living in darkness, I have finally found my light.

I reach out to her. _Where are you? I will come to you._

She does not answer. A fierce desire and rage burn through me. The instinct to protect mymate rises to the forefront. My beast fights for control. I calm myself and try again.

_Where are you?__ Answer me._ I push my will into the command. I finally feel her respond to me. It is not anything that I would expect from a mate, especially not my

lifemate.

Don't_ come looking for me._

Again my beast roars for release. I can hear my brother laughing at me.

_Can't handle your lifemate, dear brother?_ The laughter continues.

_Maybe you should keep a better eye on yours. _I tell him, quickly remedying the situation. I feel his absence as he goes to look for his wandering lifemate.

W_hat is your name, little one?_

_First off, I am not your "little one." And second, Fuck Off!_

She has really done it this time. My nostrils flair and my beast roars louder than ever. It demands to be released. A raging fire burns in my heart and soul.

_Ladies such as yourself should not be using such foul language._ I show her a picture of me bearing my teeth. _It is not appropriate._

I can tell she is about to reply to my last comment when I feel a stinging on the left side of my face. By the sensation, I know that she has been slapped. I have seen it the action many times before, so I am familiar with it. The fire burns hotter and more violently than before.

_Tell me where you are so that I may kill the person responsible for causing you pain._

Silence.

_So, you're not the one that's causing the pain? _She asks confused.

_I could never even consider such a thing. My lifemate is to be protected and cherished above me at all times._

Once again there is silence. And this time there is no reply.

Shifting into the form of a raptor, I take to the skies. It feels as if my heart is going to stop. Without her, there is only darkness.

**~Sasha~**

_Sasha! You must hurry!_

_Auntie Iris! Is that you?_

_Yes, my niece. You must hurry! Her lifemate is on the way!_

My heart falls into the pit of my stomach. Fear almost paralyzes me, but I keep on running. I concentrate on each leap and stride, when my paws touch the ground and when they are in the air again. This is enough to calm me.

_How does he know?_

_I made a mistake. _I can feel her immediate regret._ Out of anger, I contacted him because of his bond with your Mother, thinking that he was the one that was causing her pain, but I was wrong. The one I am after is smart. He is keeping his distance. For now._

_Don't blame yourself auntie Iris. She needs you now._

_I know. But you must hurry young one. We do not have much time._

I send a howl into the night, my prayer to the moon.


	7. Playing With Fireor Ice? Part 1

First off, sorry for getting this chapter out later than I planned. I was distracted by games and class and bascailly everything.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Christine Feehan's work. This includes the characters, plot, etc.**

**A/N: I DO own my OC's. These include: AriAnya/October, Gryphon, their brothers and sisters, their Father, Sasha, Snow, Smoke, Sea, Mitch, Cameron and the random dude who really doesn't matter.**

I think that's it. I hope you enjoy! Please read and review. Comments and criticism welcome. NO FLAMES!

**

* * *

**

**~AriAnya~**

Let me start by saying this, I hate being tied to _anything, _unless it is by my own doing. Not only that, the cord is tied so tight that it is biting into my skin, almost drawing blood. Now

_that_ is an accomplishment, er..._almost _an accomplishment. My skin is very tough, like leather as some have said, not in texture, because it is very soft, but in strength and durability. It is some sort of a miracle if anything can break the barrier of my skin. Well, the only exception would be japanese steel. That can pretty much cut through any flesh. A sharp knife and plenty of time, that'll do it.

To make matter worse, I have to listen to my two babysitters yap like gossipy little girls. Can someone just please stab something in my ears and release me from this pain? I mean, there voices are really grating on my nerves. They have been grating on my nerves ever since I woke up from the sedatives. I almost wish that I was still knocked out. _Almost._

Gritting my teeth, I try to bear it, but eventually they go to far and I just can't hold back anymore. "Would you two gossipy little girls just cut it out already? Masturbate or look at porn or something! Just. Shut. The. Fuck. Up."

"What did you just say bitch?" The taller guy with shit brown hair, wearing a toupee that is looks oh-so handsome, and mucus yellow eyes asks me. As if he didn't hear what I just said. Maybe he needs to go back to preschool and learn some manners. Not that I'm one to talk, but really I don't care about these douche-bags. I'm just trying to have fun while I'm stuck in this Hell-hole, though Hell would be more appealing. And more fun.

"Didn't hear me? Getting old are you? Maybe you need to start wearing hearing aids?" I ask even though I know he's only 26. Too bad for him, must run in the family.

"You bitch!" The one I am insulting runs over to me and puts his hands around my neck in an attempt to strangle me.

"Silly boy." I say laughing with a dark note to my voice. "Don't you know what happens to those who play with fire? They get burned."

My eyes grow dark, as they always do when I summon the darkness within. This seems to terrify the man, for he releases me and stumbles back in fear. His partner just stays back, not wanting to get involved. Smart man. His friend on the other hand, well let's just say that he isn't faring as well. I let my excitement and dark passion take over, ever so gently, so that his legs are entwined with my darkness. He screams in terror and they continue to wrap around him, turning into dark flames. He tries to extinguish them, but it is of no use. They do not thrive on oxygen, but my own living darkness. I laugh at his foolishness.

The other one, seeing his friend's predicament, rushes over to help him, but being the kind, generous soul that I am, I warn him first.

"I wouldn't be so hasty if I were you." I glance over in his direction, momentarily taking my eyes off my victim. I give him the full weight of my stare.

The guy stares at me with fright. He is short, with black hair and incredibly deep blue eyes. I think I might spare him. He has beautiful eyes.

"Unless you would like to end up where your friend is going, I suggest you stay back."

He takes my suggestion, his survival instincts outweighing his loyalty to his friend.

He can only watch as shit-brown-toupee-hair-mucus-yellow-eyes is pulled down slowly into my dark abyss, his eyes full of terror and his mouth open in a silent scream.

Beautiful blue-eyes trembles as he falls down on his knees. He suddenly seems to realize what he has just done. He has sacrificed his friend for his own benefit.

"W-what have I done? I-I-I s-should h-have helped him. He was m-my b-best friend."

I tilt my head to the side considering his question. I smirk faintly, seriously considering the question that has been posed. It may have been a rhetorical one, but it is a question nonetheless.

"You could come work for me." I speak softly, gently, so as not to frighten him. He turns his gaze upon me, glossy eyed and empty. "I could always use more servants."

His eyes stare deeply into mine. He looks lost in my stare, falling deeper and deeper into my darkness. His lips move ever so slightly, in an answer. Blue-eyes is about to answer my question, most likely "Yes" when his Master makes an appearance.

"Cameron!" He calls out forcefully, drawing his attention.

"Ah! Y-yes, Master?"

"You may leave now."

Cameron, my beautiful Blue-eyes, leaves in a hurry, not wanting to be the recipient of his Master's anger. I watch him leave, not wanting to look at Mitch.

Once he's gone, I am forced to look at him because he grabs me by the chin with his left hand and makes me stare into his burning red eyes. With his free hand, he raises it and slaps me hard across the face. Once a gentleman, always a gentleman.

I spit out blood, my face still stinging from the blow. He forces me to look at him once again. This time I just smile, lick the blood from my lips and moan.

"You always were a little bitch, Mitch."

His grip tightens on my face, letting me know that he's in control. I just laugh mockingly at him. This is too funny.

"What? Can't take a little joke? Not that it's really funny in your case, since it's the truth, but don't they have that saying, um, what is it? Oh yes! I remember now. It's funny because it's true. I guess there are some cases where they're wrong. So sorry."

He just smiles in a seductive, evil kind of way, making me blush just the tiniest bit. Mitch laughs low in his throat, bringing his face ever closer to mine. I can feel my face getting hotter and I know that _he_ knows, purposely seducing me this way. He feathers his thumb across my cheek, ever so gently. Breathing becomes harder the more I try to resist him. I close my eyes, trying to calm myself. What an idiot I am. It is then that he plants a firm, delicate kiss on my lips. It brings out the fire burning within me and along with it the darkness, beautiful and untamed.

"Yes, my love. Release yourself to your desires."

He towers above me with his strong, muscular, lean frame, blazing red eyes, and blonde, emo, flippy hair. I stand up, wanting to be closer to him, just now realizing that he has released my bonds. I look back, my mind hazy and confused, but he turns my face back toward his with two gentle fingers. He runs his fingers across my cheek, sighing gently. The sting is not as bad as it was before.

"I'm sorry for what I had to do. If only you would listen." Mitch sighs, pushing a few stray strands of hair from my face.

"I'm sorry, my love. I should never have rejected you." I kiss him passionately, surrounding him in my loving darkness. I even purr, just for him.

He groans deep in his throat, giving into me. I wrap my arms around his neck, he wraps his arm around my waist, bringing our bodies even closer. I smile at him, rubbing my thumb over his pulse. My eyes go molten, pleading with him. I lick my lips for added effect.

He smiles sexily and brings my lips to his neck. It is an offering.

Lengthening my fangs, I sink them deep into his neck, sucking at his neck as the blood rushes out. The taste so bitter and delicious, I moan unable to do otherwise. I can feel him enthralled by the pleasure of it all.

Smiling wickedly, I let my fangs tear into his neck, trying to rip out his throat. Feeling my sudden intent, he throws me to the other side of the room. Not bothering to waste any time, I book it out of there, a very angry, injured Mitch on my tail.

**~Zacarias~**

I can feel the sensation of hands lightly gripping my neck. My eyes go dark, thinking that they are trying to strangle her. I am not sure exactly what is going on because I can not see through her eyes; there is something blocking that sense, but I can use her other senses. I hear and feel everything that they are saying and doing to her. It makes the beast in me crouch low and wait for it's chance to spring. The feel of the hands around my neck soon disappears and is replaced with the sound of her soft, melodious voice and the sound of the guy's screams. Inside the form of the bird, I smile maliciously. Anyone who tries to hurt my lifemate should suffer a horrendous death.

Somehow I lose connection with her for a time. This concerns me, but I do not feel the complete loss of her so she must still be alive. This gives me more hope. If she is alive then I can claim her. She will take the darkness away. I will be able to bask in her glorious light for all time.

With sudden crashing force, I feel her again and this time it is not pleasant. I feel the harsh sting on my face and blood in my mouth. I rage inside.

_The bastard hit her!_

My beast rages inside, springing at this very moment. I try to control it by thinking of her beauty, her light. The next thing that happens knock the wind out of me an also sets my beast upon the world. I can see through her eyes. _He_ is kissing her, but more importantly, _she_ is kissing back. I fall into the dark, fiery rage of my beast as I can only wonder, thinking of her betrayal.

**~Sasha~**

I almost scream in frustration, wanting to pull out my hair. Somehow, I manage to keep it all inside and not kill myself. I take a deep, calming breath and try again. I focus on the fence in front of me and try to freeze it. Nothing happens. This time I actually do scream, causing the guards to look in my direction. _Oh shit!_ I jump and hide in the dense canopy above me.

A random guard comes into my view checking out what caused the ruckus. My eyes narrow to slits upon seeing him. There is coldness within me that erupts from deep within. I can feel the ice at my fingertips. A malicious grin spreads across my face.

"SCORE MOTHERFUCKER!"

The unsuspecting security guard jumps and has a priceless look on his face of fear and shock. I don't even give him time to change his facial expression before I shoot my ice ball at him, encasing him in a block of ice. I stand, hand on my hip to inspect my beauty from this magnificent height. Absolutely breathtaking.

"Heh heh heh."

I look around, expecting more guards to come out, trying to jump me or something. I hear nothing. I flare my sense out the way that I was taught, but there is nothing. Not much sign of life other than the other animals in the jungle.

I sigh, hoping there was going to be more entertainment. "Well, that takes care of him. Guess I'll go inside now."

Looking at the fence, I realized that I could have easily just jumped it. Sighing again, I almost punch the fence, but that would be a mistake, since it's electrically charged and my previous attempt to climb it failed miserably.

"At least now I know how to use ice. It'll make things a little bit easier." I crack my knuckles out of habit.

I focus on the coldness within. I feel the ice surging and it crawls into my fingertips. I am about ready to throw my ice at the fence when I feel sharp claws dig into my back. Growling, I jab my elbow back and throw my unseen enemy off of me, into a nearby tree. Flipping backwards, crouching low, I take in my enemy. It's a familiar sight. A jaguar. For a moment, I stand frozen in shock until the jaguar lunges at me again. I dodge gracefully, landing on the soft soil a few feet away. I can not possibly hurt this creature, so much like my mother, uncle, and grandfather.

_Look into the cat's mind. See if you can reason with him._

The sound of my mother's voice makes tears spring to my eyes. I am almost blinded to the point where I do not see the jaguar lunge for me again. I just barely dodge this last attack. My mother scolds me from a distance.

_Sash! You must pay more attention in battle. I will not always be able to help you._

_I know, Mother. I'm sorry._

I can feel her smile and send me her warmth. Even in the worst of times, she is still looking after her cubs.

Listening to her sound advice, I reach for the cats mind. This time it stays away, circling me like prey. I am not daunted from my task. I reach further and further inside until I find the man behind the cat. Before I can even say one word to him, someone throws me out quite forcefully. I rub my forehead, now with a major headache because it felt like someone kicked me in the head.

_Sasha, honey. Not to rush you or anything, but you need to get back in there. He's about to lunge again._

_I got it, Mom. But it's kinda hard with this major headache._

_I know that sweetie. _She becomes silent for a moment and then I hear a soft hiss and a deafening roar. _Sweetie, I really think it would be best if you run. Now._

_But I thought you wanted me to get inside the jaguar's mind. Aren't we supposed to help him? _I ask her this frowning, confused.

_Run._

_Why?_

_Just do it!_

_I'm not leaving without a reason._

_The master vampire is coming. He's not happy._

_Oh..._

_Now run!_

The horrid stench of rotting flesh fills my nostrils. It doesn't take any more than that. I book it.

I can hear my mother string out a line of curse words. This encourages me to run faster, but I can feel him gaining on my tail. _Shit!_

_Can you run any faster?_ Mom asks desperately.

_You know I can't! _I tell her trying not to freak out.

_Then there is only one way._ She says darkly. _Control his mind, just like he did the jaguar._

_Are you crazy?_ I almost trip over a tree root. _Damn! That was close._

_Concentrate! I know you can do this!_

I try to zone in on his mind, finding it easily. The second I get in, I jump right back out. _No way! His mind is a scary place! I never want to go back there..._

_Then ice him. It won't stop him for long, but it will give you time._

_I need coldness to do that! I don't feel any and I can't stop long enough to do so._

_Concentrate on your fear, then. Fear is cold._

_Not this chick! It makes her blood run hot!_

_DAMN IT SASHA! DO THIS NOW!_

_FUCKING DAMN IT, MOM! I'M TRYING NOT TO DIE HERE! _I stop and think to myself for a moment. Realization hits me like...the master vampire kicked me in the face. _Hey!_

_If you have time to chat with me, then why don't _you_ take care of him for me?_

_Because I am also being chased by a maniac._

_Well, why don't you control _his_ mind then, huh?_

She takes a moment to reply. _I'd rather not go in there._

_Ya see? My sentiments exactly._

_I _can't _go into his mind. I...I just can't._ Then she leaves me alone to face this horrible thing. What a lovely mother I have.

I can feel this ugly _thing_ reach for my mind the same way that I reached for his. That's probably how he found my mental path. _Thanks a lot, Mother._

The sheer sensation makes shivers crawl up my spine, and not in the good way.

_Get the fuck out of my mind! _I banshee screech at him hoping it will make him leave. He's still there. Laughing at me. Mocking me.

_But you are so sweet and innocent. _I can practically feel him lick my face.

Mom roars so loud it shakes the trees and the ground beneath me. Her claws come out and her fangs are bared menacingly. I can feel the change take place; it's fast, but the shifting of her skin, muscle, and bone takes much effort and it very painful. It's like being on a The Rack, the medieval torture device where they put you on a table and bind your arms up above your head and your feet at the bottom and stretch you until you tell them what you want to hear. Yea, it feels like that. Right now, it means one thing. She's coming to protect her cub.

_Stay away from my daughter!_ I can feel her body shaking in anger. She concedes to the animal within.

My eyes widen in fear. _Mother! Don't!_

I try to warn her, but she never listens...

Bursting through the underbrush in a flash of orange and black, she jumps my attacker. He sees her attack coming and easily dissolves into mist to avoid her sharp claws and lethal fangs. Growling, she pounces right next to my side, defending me from all sides. She's pacing in a slow circle, her shadows all around, ready for an attack.

Blindsided, she gets hit in the side with an explosive fireball, setting her fur on fire. Roaring in anger in pain, she jumps on the jaguar. He also catches fire, sizzling, burning deep into his skin. He roars, staggering, trying frantically to run and extinguish the fire, but soon enough, he halts all movement, burning until a crisp mass of meat.

I could not take my eyes off of him as he burned. I was transfixed. It hit me then.

"Mother!"

I rush over to her, tears in my eyes. It is an uncontrollable flood. The tears just won't seem to stop. I wrap my arms around her, the fire gone, leaving her fur singed and black. I rub my face into her now coarse fur. My heart aches seeing her in such a sad state. I can feel the pain racked through her body, the way the heat seared her skin, burning deep into her flesh.

The stench of her burnt fur and flesh burns my lungs and makes me gag. It makes me want to throw up and I turn my head away from her anticipating it, but somehow I manage to keep the contents of my stomach down. Turning back to face her with tear filled eyes, I open my mouth to say something to her, apologize, but she doesn't give me the chance. Feeling the intensity of my guilt, she stands up snapping a growl at me.

_Don't you dare think to apologize._

I nod solemnly. There is no arguing with her.

She lies back down, resting her head in my lap. Her eyes are closed, tired and content. I stroke her head with gentle fingers. I can feel her purr ever so softly. I hum a low tune, stroking her head, hoping she will fall asleep. Closing my eyes, she mergers her mind with mine, sharing with me all her beautiful memories. The jungle, where it seems more suited for creatures that breathe water rather than air. My uncles, all of whom I have never met, except for Uncle Gryph. Running together, Grandfather leading while all of his cubs follow, Mother nestled in the center, protected by her family. Her breathing has become deep and even, as if she is asleep, so I open my eyes, only to find that she has been watching me.

_Go to him. _Her voice is wispy, dreamlike.

I don't know who this 'him' is, but something makes me look to the stronghold where my Mother was being held. I thought that I was supposed to save Mother, but now I see that it was something else entirely. Or should I say _someone_ else.

I stand up to be greeted by fierce pain. My back is throbbing mercilessly. I just now remember that I was attacked by a jaguar male, who is now a crisp mass of meat. I can not blame him though, he was being controlled by another being. A Master Vampire.

My eyes snap open, wide as saucers, my head is snapping back and forth searching for him. My nose is in the air, trying to filter out his scent. Strangely, I sense no remaining essence of the Master Vampire anywhere. It is if he just vanished. I breathe a huge sigh of relief, the air rushing out of my lungs in one swift motion. But I wonder, where did he go?

It does not take me long to figure it out. A small smile spreads across my face. I gaze over at my Mother, her eyes are closed peacefully and her breathing is deep and even in a restful slumber. I kneel down beside her ignoring the pain tearing through my back and place a loving kiss on her forehead.

"Thank you, Mother."


End file.
